


Love over blood

by SansryaFangirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Not Related, F/F, Girls Kissing, Hokage Haruno Sakura, Incest Subtext, Mother Complex, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansryaFangirl/pseuds/SansryaFangirl
Summary: Alternate gaiden where Sakura really isn't Sarada's birth mother.SakuSara incest





	Love over blood

"I think your relationship with Papa is weird. Totally weird!" Sarada growled accusingly. 

"Sarada!" Sakura shouted, showing her immense power by shattering the ground, her fist crackling with power and her aura almost suffocating her. Sarada had heard all the stories about her mother's incredible strength and immediately regretted pushing her. She should have known better than to anger the Seventh Hokage! 

"Oh..." Sakura was overcome by regret and apologized. "I'm sorry, baby. I shouldn't raise my voice..."

"Are you really my mother?" There it is. 

"....No."

It was a blunt answer and Sarada was floored. So it was that glasses woman after all..? But why? Why would Mama lie for 12 years? In shock, Sarada made a run for it. She heard Sakura calling out for her to stop but she kept running. 

"Stop!"

Sarada whirled on her, "Why should I listen to you? You lied all this time...you're not even my mother! I bet you lied about being Papa's wife too! I wish you were dead-"

 _Oh no...didn't I just say I shouldn't get the Hokage mad?_ Sarada briefly considered running as fast as possible as far as possible, or chancing another fiery comment, but immediately froze and shut her mouth when she saw the depressed, broken face of Sakura in the street, as if someone had just shot her kitten in front of her. Tears rolled down Sakura's cheeks. 

"You're right....I lied. I suppose I deserved that comment."

"But..why? Where is Papa?"

"He's on a mission, trying to protect us. Kaguya Otsutsuki attacked the shinobi world but her clan is still out there and they could be planning an attack."

"Oh....but...where is my real mama?"

Sakura took a deep breath, giving Sarada a dark haunted look that chilled Sarada to the bone. 

"There was a battle...12 years ago."

Sarada nodded. 

"A single baby lived....I learned much later on that a man named Orochimaru used the blood and genetic material of Sasuke Uchiha and Karin Uzumaki to create a hybrid child.."

"Me...?"

"You. One of his men stole you but Konoha troops caught up and defeated them. But you remained. I looked upon you...carefree and innocent. You smiled at me.... I did what anyone would have done. I adopted and raised you. I healed every scratch. Cooked every meal. Sat by your bed when you got sick. Got you those glasses. A last memento to your birth mother. She died, Sarada. She died trying to get you away from the snake-man. And Papa, well, he didn't take much convincing to agree to it. He knew I would take better care of you. Would you rather I left you there, to likely die, or _worse_ at Orochimaru's hands?"

Sakura paused. 

"It was not long after that that Sasuke and I fell in love and got married. I trusted and believed him when he said he had changed his ways. He is not the person he once was, who was a murdering thug who tried to kill me twice, and tried to kill Uncle Naruto. I made him the Shadow Hokage when I became Hokage. He trusted I would be able to protect the village and our kid. He never wanted a bad life for you, or leave you. He wanted you on a different path."

Sarada was overcome and flooded by emotion and memories. Yes, Sakura was more of a mother than anyone else in her life. She had been there. Her father...well, she was furious, balling her fists up in rage. If she could even call him that! Nobody hurt her mother and got away with it! She briefly agonized over the fact she was seemingly not a real girl, and just some sick experiment but in the ninja world, this had been fairly common.

"I-I'm so sorry, Mama!" She tearfully threw herself into her mother's arms. "I don't care that you're not blood related to me!"

"That's right, baby. I am your mama. I'll fight anyone who thinks otherwise. And don't think what you're thinking. You are a real girl. _My_ girl."

For what felt like an eternity, the two hugged tightly, enjoying each other's warmth. She would never doubt her beautiful mother ever again! She would always be filled with horror and regret for doubting her, and making those comments in haste. But Sakura had clearly forgiven her and they were back to how they were. 

Motherhood meant more than blood. Even more difficult, single motherhood. She doubted she would ever forgive her father and began to realize she did not need a father. Mama was all she ever needed.

She couldn't help but lean up and give Sakura a soft kiss...Not on the cheek you see, but right on the lips. And not in a daughterly way, decidedly. Sarada had no idea why Perhaps the revelation they were not connected by blood caused her to realize just how utterly beautiful her mother was. Her eyes slid down, gazing at Sakura's chest.

Sakura was shocked, and did not kiss back. She only blushed and stammered. 

"Uh...Um.....thank you, Sarada."

"I love you, mama!" Sarada squealed. She meant it.

Sakura only smiled exasperatedly, "Oh, baby...I love you too."

In the years following this conversation, Sarada did eventually forgive herself, and forgive her father. She embarked on having at least some sort of relationship with him. He did seem truly sorry for his past crimes. But she would always love her powerful, beautiful, intelligent and gentle mama. Seventh Hokage, the Pink Doctor, Tsunade Two, the greatest medic in the world. 

She would never let anyone hurt or disrespect her mama. Not now. Not ever.


End file.
